Rebellion
by InlovewithSeth22
Summary: Jack's goody-two-shoes lil sister's daughter is staying with him for the summr to try and rid her Rebellion but what happens when Seth and Sara come in and true love starts to bloom. Rated T because I don't trust myself *REVEIW
1. The Rebel

"Reina could you please keep your feet on the ground" said Jack looking at his baby sister's teenaged daughter who was to spen Summer with him.

She looked up at him from her hand stand and smiled "Yes sir" she said doing a flip and landing perfectly on her feet.

"So you uh want somthin' to eat?" asked Jack "Or does your mom alow you to eat"

"Ummmmm... I can eat celery and peanut butter, or apples" she said with a shrug "mom is over protective when it comes to foods"

"riiiiiight," he drew out the word, "what about bannana's?"

"I have no clue" she shook her head, the door bell rang and she went to answer it.

Taking a bite out of the apple she held she opened the door two teenaged kids stood there, a boy and a girl. "'Sup?" she asked

"Hello" said the boy with a wave

"Might Jack Bruno be here per chance?" asked the girl

She looked the, up and down then walked aaway yelling "Jaaaaaack some kds at the door for you"

"That's UNCLE Jack" he called walking out of the kitchen.

"Yes sir" she rolled her eyes and looked at the two again "I'm Reina nice to meet you" she said extending you hand.

"I am Seth and this is my sister Sara" he said quickly looking at her hand then taking it, looking as if he didn't know what to do with it.

Jack walked behind his neice and saw Seth holding her hand and looking confused. "Yeah you shake it" he explained

"ohhhhhhh" said Seth shaking her hand and dropping it Reina tryed not to giggle _"eh he's kinda cute"_ Sara looked at her as if reading the thought.

"Yeah" he nodded "Anyway this is my neice Reina, Reina Seth and Sara are some old friends of mine"

"Uh huh" she said and her phone rang she pulled it out looking at it then flipped it shut again. "Alright if I go to the mall?" she asked

"Well I can't give a ride right now" said Jack.

"I got feet don't I?" she asked dryly

"Yeah sure whatever stay outta trouble don't talk to strangers blah blah blah" he waved her off

"Yeah yeah yeah" she said grabbing her skate board and walking out the door.

"Man your mom was right you are a rebel"

Reina nodded slightly as she jumped on her board, as soon as she was out of sight of the house she grabbed her board and ran into an alley, there was a bright flah and she ran back out in black skinny jeans purple halter, and balck hoodie her hair tied up in a messy bun and she wore a pair of dark balck and silver sunglasses she sped off on her board.

**A/N I hope you like this story I'm not sure what to name so if you guys could some up with something better it'd be AWESOME**


	2. Rule Breaker

"What do you think you're doing? It's midnight young lady!" Yelled Jack as I tip toed through his door.

"Oh, good!" I smiled winningly "You're all still up."

"Where have you been!" Yeah Jack is definately related to my mom.

"LIke I said, the mall." I shrugged grabbing a glass of milk

"The mall closed two hours ago!" He protested

"Yeah I went back to a friends house and we fell asleep playing video games, no big deal. You can even call her mom she was with us the whole time." I said, Kalli's mom was my alibi.

"What's that?" He asked pointing and a series of scraps on my arm.

I tugged at my sleave to hide them "I tripped." I said lamely

"Right." He said in a tone that said he didn't believe me.

"Y'know skateboarding, I hit a rock." I added more convincingly.

"Well I'm going to bed, you guys- get to know each other or whatever." Jack waved his hand dismissively as he walked to his bedroom.

"Hello Reina Logan" Said Sarah

"Hello Sarah." I said back to her she looked between me and her brother.

"I'm am going to get some rest." She said before heading off down the hall.

"Do you have license to be on this planet?" I asked with I sigh, my hand instinctively going to my pocket.

"License? Why wouldn't I? I am completely earthling." He said in shock.

"I'm not stupid Seth." I sighed "I know an Aurelian when I see one. License?"

He rumaged down into his pocket. "Here." He took out the small ID card.

His face glared at me from the photo, his eyes clouded with gray, he looked ready to kill. _'still really cute.'_

I handed it back to him. "I think I may need your help." I said softly.

"with what?" He asked sensing the urgency underlying in my tone.

"with-" I felt like I was being watched. Upon looking to the window I realized I was. "do not move."

He visibly stiffened. The figure at the window positioned to shoot. "What's wrong." Seth mouthed

"What, abilities do you have?" I asked softly.

"Why?" He asked

"Would they be helpful if, say, you were about to be shot?" I asked

"Yes."

"I'd suggest using them" I smirked pulling out a gun as several men crashed through the windows.

"Reina Reina Reina" Smirked Daniels condisendingly

"What?" I growled

"What's going on?" Yelled Jack as he ran into the room

"Oh just a slumber party!" I said cheerfully

"You broke the rules Reina." Daniels continued "in fact your breaking even more now."

I lowered my gun "How so?"

"It's not my job to gloat. It's my job to take care of things." He answered

"May I remind you of the civilion watching." I said slowly as I discreetly charged my gun.

"We'll take care of him as well."

All that followed seemed to move in slow motion, shots were fired every where biut they seemed to just bounce of Seth, Sara seemed able to deflect them as well. I fired a single shot that missed Daniels head by a franction of an inch. "Next time, I won't miss." I said as they disppeared.

"What was that about!" Yelled Jack

"If I knew, somebody would probably be dead by now." I answered taking a gadget out of my pocket.

"So what are you some sort of inter galatic assasin?" He asked incredulously.

"Technically yes." I said, I put in my ipod headphones as I set my gadget for memory erase. I hit the button and with a loud shriek Jack, Seth and Sarah had forgotten all that had happened in the past fifteen minutes.

"what happened?" Asked a dazed Jack.

"Ummm, Mister Wolf came and said he still wanted you, you scared him off and he says he won't bother you anymore." I said "Don't yuou remember?"

"Uh, of course I do." He said proudly "He said he'd pay fo this mess right?"

"Yeah definately." I nodded

"Aright. Well people get some rest." He said dismissively

"Sarah's staying in my room right?" I asked

"Uh yeah, Seth you take the couch." Jack left the room.

With that we all retired, I lay in bed awake for a long time. What rules did I brake?


End file.
